Sunshine
by crackerduck
Summary: Sherlock rarely shows sensitivity, but Molly finds that just because it is a rarity, doesn't mean it never happens Baby Holmes fluff, rated T just in case. I know the summary sucks, but the story is much better.
1. Sunshine

Molly only barely heard the light singing in the next room. The voice was low, and very deep. She reached over to feel for Sherlock, only to find that he was gone. She sighed in relief. If he had been there, it would've meant that someone would have broken in. It wouldn't have been surprising if they had. It was Sherlock, after all.

She lifted herself up, tiptoeing as quietly as she could. The door to the nursery was slightly ajar. Her husband's voice leaked through the crack. She could make out the words now.

_"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Oh, please don't take my sunshine away." _

Molly peeked her head in. Sherlock was sat on his chair, cradling the small bundle wrapped in a bright yellow blanket. She smiled, watching as Sherlock grinned at the giggling child.

_"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head, and cried." _ Molly stepped in and lightly closed the door behind her. She crossed her arms and smiled softly.

_ "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." _She could feel the happy tears pricking at her eyes.

_ "I'll always love you and make you happy, if you will only say the same. But if you leave me to love another, You'll regret it all one day." _Molly, try as she may to keep them from spilling, could feel the tears, lightly tracing down her face.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." _Sherlock bent his head and placed a kiss on the small girl's head.

A tiny hand came up, out of the blanket. The chubby, pink fingers brush the dark curls, identical to hers. As they come down, they touch the man's face. Sherlock smiles. _"Please don't take my sunshine away." _

Molly couldn't help the teary chuckle that escaped her lips. Sherlock, obviously startled, whipped his head around to look a her. "Molly- I... um... I was just- Violet was crying, you were sleeping, I thought I should be the one to calm her down." He looked down into the baby's eyes, two of the same.

It surprised Molly, not only that Sherlock was so flabbergasted, but that he hadn't noticed her come in. Sherlock, who noticed if her lipstick was the same color as a package, who could notice even the smallest things, who solved murder cases in five minutes flat, hadn't noticed her come in. He had completely lost himself in their daughter. So focused on his little sunshine. She sat on the arm rest of the chair and kissed the top of his head as Violet drifted off to sleep. Sherlock got up and placed her gently in the crib.

Molly wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist. Both swayed gently back and forth. Sherlock kissed her forehead softly before they both went back to bed.

From that night on, Sherlock and Molly always called her Sunshine.

**Hope you liked it! It's just a little fluff, but, you know. Just a little thought that popped in the ol' brain. A review is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

**-Crackerduck xoxo**


	2. Author's Note

**OKAY EVERYBODY! Opinion time!**

**I saw that so many people like this story (because 5 people is A LOT), so I need your opinion... (Drum roll)**

**should I make a sequel? I was thinking about doing one ever since I wrote it, but I didn't think it would be very popular... Should I?**

**Leave your opinions and thoughts in the reviews. **

**Also, If you want, Here are my usernames to tumblr, twitter, and wattpad are all still crackerduck, and my username to deviantart is TheCrackerduck (because somebody stole my really weird, unique username) I don't have anything on there right now, but I might a little later.**

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read this authors note! Bye!**

**-Crackerduck xoxo**

**Edit: I will be posting a sequel called Supernova in a few minutes, so check it out!**


End file.
